1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing assembly having RFID function and a bearing seal having RFID function and, more particularly, to a technique of incorporating an RFID inlet into an outer or inner ring of the bearing assembly or a bearing seal snugly and neatly.
The term “RFID” referred to hereinabove and hereinafter is intended to means “radio frequency identification”.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 11 of the accompanying drawings, the patent document 1 listed below suggests a technique of providing a core metal 50 of a bearing rubber seal with an opening 50a for fixture of an IC tag and then molding by vulcanization with an IC tag 51 embedded in such opening 50a. 
As shown in FIG. 12 of the accompanying drawings, the patent document 2 similarly listed below suggests a technique of fitting to a bearing seal an IC tag 53 having an antenna defined by a core metal 52 of a bearing seal.